Caramel Candy
by Novoux
Summary: Cavities and dentists are the least of Shizuo's favorite things. Izaya, on the other hand, may not be so bad. Shizaya; rated for language.


Izaya finds it interesting his phone is silent for the first time in hours. All morning he's been carefully reading texts, making sure to hide the amused smile they bring as soon as he notices they're there when Shizu-chan has this sort of effect on him. Even if he's not trying to, which he clearly isn't, but there isn't anything wrong with taking pleasure out of a monster's pain, of course not. And for Izaya, the endless hours of incessant text messages lighting up his phone screen and demanding his attention, the least he can do is have a little fun out of someone else's misery.

Shizu-chan's, to be exact. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, Izaya decides that and it won't be so bad if Izaya's not-so-secretly amused when he gets a text from Celty that Shizuo isn't exactly very happy. After the silence from the onslaught of text messages in some form of angry rant in one way or another about something Izaya has lost the original meaning of, the text from the beast's closest friend comes as a sort of icing on an unexpected birthday cake.

[Shizuo's finishing his dentist appointment, try to be careful with him.] Huh, it's not like her to be concerned for his health. Well, when dating a monster, sometimes there are more precautions he has to be aware of even if it's just for show and he _could_ just let it slip to a reliable source that Shizuo is quite the protective hopeless romantic. But maybe not, seeing as Shizuo is his and anyone knowing about the beast of Ikebukuro doesn't sit well with him.

[(Why not? Did he kill someone?)] It's not too hard to believe, not when Izaya knows there is no limit to his boyfriend's anger. The thought bodes well with him, even if it's one of his beloved humans because he certainly doesn't want to interfere, even if there's a monster terrorizing them. Though the message from Celty sounds like an ominous warning.

The glare of his cell phone lighting up again with a dull buzz isn't that much better than the glare of his computer screen. Too many unread emails light up the monitor, all practically useless when Izaya's mind has decided that talking to monsters is much more appealing than clients and potential opportunities.

A smile spills on his face, pulled in a loose smirk that has the genuine feel of a smile—not like anyone but Shizu-chan would notice the difference. [He has a cavity. Apparently the dentist did something with a needle and hurt him. Now he's not very happy and I convinced him to take out his anger on you instead of the dentist.]

Well that's _thoughtful_ of her. Of course, Celty is still wary around him even if he's dating her best friend and while she's hesitant and wary that Izaya would do something to hurt Shizuo, be it physically or mentally, there's really no point in keeping it up anymore. After all, if he happened to be planning something, she wouldn't have any inkling of an idea to what he would do.

Not only that, but he has a strict policy of work and personal matters being entirely separated.

...Okay, sometimes he texts and calls when Shizu-chan's over because he knows that Shizu-chan will complain all he wants, but if he puts up with the beast's overly affectionate desires, then he should have at least some form of compensation.

And the silence ensuing from Celty when he has the dry humor to ask _why_ means Shizu-chan is probably already on his way over to complain about a cavity. It's sad because the beast will make a point of whining about something so trivial, knowing fully well that his diet composed of sweets and Izaya doesn't necessarily keep him from developing cavities like a child. A childish monster, so to speak. But the outcome of what will happen when Shizu-chan does arrive sounds interesting enough to consider, answering emails has never been this exciting and he's sure that there isn't any important business when he has enough of his own to get to.

Sliding the drawer under his left hand open, he smirks to himself, all too amused by what will happen next.

Luckily enough for him, it's only a matter of time ticking by in ten minutes for Shizu-chan to arrive, the key to his apartment door angrily scraping against the lock before it finally makes its way in and Shizu-chan lets himself in, slamming the door behind himself. Tsk, he should know better than to mess with anything that belongs to Izaya's apartment, including having proper manners when welcoming himself in. From the looks of it the beast can't be bothered with such human ideals, kicking off his shoes and growling a string of curses from under his breath. This way he doesn't notice when Izaya rises from his office chair, knowing the dangers of flying out of the windows behind him and his left hand slides back into his desk drawer, pulling out a handful of small items to keep in his pocket while he watches his boyfriend angrily try not to rip off the shoe stuck on his foot.

Izaya probably doesn't help, but he doesn't necessarily care. "Ne, Shizu-chan, what has you so angry now?" To make a point of his nonchalant behavior as a daring sign of taunting, he leans back against the edge of his desk and braces himself against the wood, waiting for the beast to start paying attention to him instead of a stupid dentist.

"I fucking told you this morning, did you forget already or d'you just think this is funny?" Shizuo snaps, socks on the wooden floor and all too easily capable of stomping a hole through it if he wants to. Izaya likes to think Shizu-chan wouldn't take such a risk, but sometimes it's hard to tell.

"You were ranting more than actually saying anything useful." Izaya shrugs, feeling the glare sinking in as soon as Shizuo turns his head back to him, slipping off blue sunglasses and tucking them neatly into his breast pocket. "How was I supposed to know what you were texting me about all morning, ne?" He's pretty sure he hears something snap (possibly veins, teeth, or the foreshadowing effect of his own bones being turned into splinters in the near future) when Shizuo's fingers curl into fists, digging into his palms.

"Shitty goddamn parasite," Shizuo shakes his head, huffing under his breath and more colorful terms to describe Izaya and "fucking sadistic bastards in masks" while he makes his way over to the couch, taking the remote to the television and trying to distract himself. Izaya finds this measurable progress, a small smile in knowing that his boyfriend tries hard enough to keep himself from succumbing to his nasty temper.

Especially for him.

The sounds of the channels flickering with each press of the button and Shizu-chan's distracted commentary give him time to move, taking a small wrapped piece from a handful in his pocket and holding it between his fingers with a look of slight disgust over consideration. It's not the most effective method for him, but for a monster with a sweet tooth, it probably works a lot more. Like a high-quality painkiller, except the only thing that does involves bedroom activities and full participation. As Shizu-chan is now, he doubts that will be as simple as this.

"Shizuo," Izaya calls as he moves to the sofa's arm, waiting for his boyfriend to turn his head and look at him, still seething with rage but with his full attention on Izaya. Which is perfect for what he does next, carefully moving his hand up to his mouth as if brushing off something imaginary when he moves to the seat next to Shizuo. An arm comes up to wrap around Shizuo's neck, pulling him in for a sudden kiss while he moves himself into his boyfriend's lap with ease from experience.

The kiss tastes minty, something Izaya doesn't mind when it replaces the normal sweet taste but when it isn't Shizuo, it's not good enough. And even with as reluctant as Shizuo is to let Izaya's tongue in with the trace of wet warmth on his lips, he still relaxes enough for Izaya's tongue to move, gently coaxing itself in between his lips and the soft candy in his mouth melts onto his boyfriend's tongue.

Surprise instantly opens his eyes, tasting the sweet caramel and cream flavor of the candy which is unexpectedly rich with sugary goodness. Izaya offers a lazy smile, lips moving against his beast's and Shizuo doesn't spare any more time without tasting the candy, sucking on it and responding to the kiss a little more eagerly. As soon as the candy is fully melted and Shizuo tastes far too sweet for Izaya's preference, his tongue finds itself thrust into Izaya's mouth, wanting to taste the full flavor of the candy which also happens to be his favorite. And only Izaya would know this, just as only Izaya would let him indulge in a guilty pleasure even after dealing with a dentist.

He'll just have to brush his teeth more often, then. With Izaya's hand disappearing into his pocket and pulling out another caramel to balance on the tip of his tongue, Shizuo finds that it's much easier to let the lingering frustration ebb its way out of his bloodstream with the slow build of sugar lightening his sour mood. The taste of Izaya, bitter and sweetened by the creamy candy, is a plus that adds to the contrast and making it taste even better. Izaya doesn't mind the arms pulling him closer, wrapping loosely around him while they keep him balanced in his lap, thighs parted where he can comfortably tuck himself into Shizuo while he plays his little games with that curious pink tongue of his.

When Izaya breaks the slow kiss he licks off a trace of saliva at the corner of his mouth, brow knitting together with the sweet taste as a sign of contempt, but apparently bearable enough to go for more. And when he looks at Shizuo, he knows that he doesn't even have to ask. Smarmy little bastard.

"Yeah, I'm better," he rolls his eyes, catching the self-satisfied smirk on his boyfriend's face. "Thank you," he murmurs as soon as he can catch Izaya's lips again, bringing him back to a much better form of communicating a little bit of gratitude. Maybe a little more of something else, but then that's just feeding his ego.

Izaya laughs, tasting sweeter than his favorite candy.

* * *

 _For Caramel4life, who had a not so pleasant experience with the dentist's office today. Poor thing, I hope you at least enjoy this as a gift._

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
